silverfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim Nephilim are abominations of heaven, creatures that should not exist, but are also the heavenly host’s greatest ally. Sons of God and daughters of men, the nephilim were created from this unholy union. Originally killed off in the great flood and their kind erased from the world. It was not until later when angels began to fall into the sins of lust and the act of love did the host of heaven realize they could use the nephilim to their advantage. It is not known exactly when the first nephilim were used by heaven, though some claim it was clear back to the time of Emperor Constantine; other nephilim historians say sometime before the crusades. Even if true born nephilim are biologically immortal they can still die in combat, which them being used as the grunts of heaven tends to get them killed off rather quickly. The nephilim are abominations for one main reason. The human soul and the angelic essence that forms an angel are fused into one. Then placed within a living and breathing body, not a manifestation of their essence but a truly human form. This gives trueborn nephilim the perks of both humanity and heaven, the ability to be redeemed along with the strength of their angelic parent. However, not all nephilim are created equal. For a nephilim draws its power and strength from its angelic parentage. If a nephilim was to be the offspring of say a malakim they would be stronger than your average human and even on tier with the malakim in fashion but would pale in comparison to say the child of a dominion. It should be noted that the higher ranking the angel the more devoid of “human” emotions they seem to appear, rarely understanding the nature of their charges. So, in turn it is much rarer for a nephilim to be born of high ranking angels within the first sphere. In fact, there is only one confirmed case of such a thing. As for the second sphere, it is unlikely but has happened. The third sphere has had the worst case of human and angel relations, though in the world there are currently less than ten thousand true born nephilim. Each nephilim typically holds an angelic or blessed weapon in their possession, gifted to them either by their parents or one of the smiths within the nephilim’s possession. Truly angelic weapons are a rare gift among the nephilim and Anakim, these weapons are typically wielded with great respect. Used to cut down and face truly greater demons or a beast that needs to be put down for good. Anakim There is another “type” of nephilim however, known ironically as half nephilim, Anakim or even lesser nephilim. Though, the latter usage is rarely said directly to their faces. These “nephilim” are those that are the offspring of the true born nephilim and humanity. Anakim are known for being stronger and faster than their human counterparts, holding the physical strength of their angelic heritage but lacking the ethereal powers. The Anakim typically work alongside their nephilim cousins to fight demons and to create a somewhat system of order within the supernatural world. From this partnership the Anakim have received blessed blades and the art of sigil weaving, even with the strength of giants it is best the Anakim work in pairs or groups to bring down any demon of true power. Weaknesses Nephilim are weak to most demonic and angelic weapons, while tougher than your average human and stronger they may still die by normal means. Though, they do recover much quicker than your average man. For a nephilim is more likely to survive a gunshot wound than a human but is not entirely immune to having their heart pierced.